I'm Gonna Make You Love and Hate Me
by Sidheag
Summary: Another mix of Anime and movie. Inspired by the movie How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. Starring Sakura and Syaoran finally updated
1. The Article and The Bet

**Hey guys I'm back again. I'm sorry I haven't updated CCSerendipity at all but I have way too many ideas in my head so I had to get this one out. Well, I don't have much to say so anyways. I hope you like this story.**

**I'm Gonna Make You Love/Hate Me**

**Story Summary:** I just saw the movie How to lose a guy in 10 days so I'm making a spoof of it. If it's really really close and you think that I took exact parts out of the movie, then I have a reason for it. Sakura Kinomoto is a writer for a women's magazine, she writes the 'How To' column. Syaoran Li works in the advertising business to the dismay of his family.Sakura has been running out of ideas for her column because she wants to write about things she cares about like the environment and politics, so using the breakup of her friend Tomoyo, she plans to write a How To on how to lose a guy in 10 days. She'll go out with a guy and do everything that girls shouldn't do in a relationship and she should be dumped in 10 days. On the other hand, Syaoran is advertising for sports accessories and he wants to work on jewelry. But two of his co-workers are already working on it. So he's given a bet, to make a girl fall in love with him in 10 days.

**Chapter Summary: **Sakura is given the problem of finding a guy to go out with and Syaoran has to find a girl to fall in love with him so he can advertise for jewelry. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie How to lose a guy in 10 days or the anime CCS by CLAMP. I do own the idea to mix the two and some of the plot. So please don't sue me, I have no money.

**I'm Gonna Make You Love/Hate Me**

**Chapter 1 ~ The article and the bet**

21 year old Sakura Kinomoto, writer of the 'How To' column for a women's magazine, rushed around trying to gather people up. "Janet, have you seen Tomoyo?"

Janet turned around and frowned. "She's probably at home still in bed." She rolled her eyes and picked up some papers from a desk.

Sakura sighed. "No it's my turn to cheer her up." She grabbed her coat and started for the door.

"Wait Sakura!" Janet yelled after Sakura. She picked up a shirt and gave it to Sakura. "A new shirt and take some sample makeup stuff, that should cheer her up. Oh and a new digital camera."

Sakura smiled as she put the items in her bag. "Good thinking Janet. Thanks, see you in a bit!" Sakura said and she walked quickly out of the building.  

About 10 minutes later, Sakura found herself in front of her best-friend/co-worker's apartment building. She walked up to the third floor and unlocked her door. "Ok Tomoyo let's go. The sun's out and it's a brand new day! Embrace it Tomoyo, you can't stay here forever." 

Sakura opened Tomoyo's windows and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Look what I brought you." She held out the shirt and dumped the rest of the makeup out.

Tomoyo looked over the covers and sat up, looking at the shirt in awe. "Is that really for me?"

Sakura nodded, handing Tomoyo the shirt.

Tomoyo took it in her hands and suddenly broke into tears. "Why did he leave me? I thought that he was the one for me and I was sure we would get married! Why does everything bad happen to me?"

Sakura leaned over and gave Tomoyo a huge hug. "Oh sweetie, not every bad thing happens to you. And come on, you deserve way better then Eli. And besides, you guys were only going out for 10 days!"

Tomoyo sniffed a grabbed a tissue. "I know. But those were the best 10 days of my life!" 

Sakura rolled her eyes as Tomoyo blew her nose.

**Back at Sakura's work...........******

"Ok girls. Now that we're all settled for our meeting let's quiet down. Ok thank you." Lin, Sakura's boss, said as she sat down with a notepad on her lap. "So Sakura, I'd like to thank you for the excellent column last week. For those of you that didn't read it, Sakura did a How-To make yourself feel like a queen. It was very inspiring."

"Thank you very much." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"And I would also like to thank you on your hard......my dear you've been crying. What's wrong?" Lin said, turning to Tomoyo.

"Oh nothing's wrong it's just........" 

"Hey boyfriend just broke up with her." Janet interrupted.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. And you seemed so happy with him too. Oh well, what a shame. Ok, does anyone have ideas for next weeks issue?" Lin said, completely forgetting about Tomoyo's break-up.

"Well we could use Tomoyo's break-up as an article. We could name it, The Lousiest boyfriend. What we do is basically diss her ex." A girl said.

But Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't want my break-up to be published thanks."  
  


Lin gave Tomoyo a stern look and pointed at her. "She's going to do an article on your break-up and she's going to do a thorough job of it too."

Sakura tried to think of away to get Tomoyo out of this mess. "Lin, I'll do it. I'll write about her break-up."

Tomoyo glared at Sakura. "Thanks a lot." She hissed.

Lin looked intrigued however. "Do go on Miss. Kinomoto." 

Sakura gave Tomoyo a pleading look. "Well, her relationship with Eli lasted 10 days right? So I was thinking........uh.....I would pick a guy, one I don't know. I'd date him and do all the things that girls are forbidden to do in a relationship. So basically, I'll make him break uo with me in 10 days." She smiled at Tomoyo who gave her a thumbs up.

Lin leaned forward in her chair. "Do go on, please."

Sakura looked around the room for inspiration. "Well, I'd write a diary everyday, recording the things I do and the reactions I get. And if he's still with me after the 10 days, well then I'll write about how desperate this guy is." She was relieved when everybody broke out into laughter. 

Lin leaned back into her chair. "I like it...no...I love it. How-To get dumped in 10 days. Ok Sakura, you can have Tomoyo's pain. We'll meet again next week. Sakura, Tomoyo, Janet, come down to the main floor with me to pick some mail up."

And with that, the meeting ended and Sakura was wondering what she had gotten herself into now.

**Meanwhile...........**

"Ok so once I tell Jim my great idea he'll be begging me to come into jewelry. I mean sports is cool and all but I mean I don't know, I just want to advertise jewelry." Syaoran Li, a sports advertisement person, said as he threw a mini football at his friends/co-workers Bob and Takashi.

"Well why don't you talk to him now?" Takashi said pointing to the door which Jim had just walked through, followed by two women, one had long, straight black hair and the other had short brown hair.

"Wish me luck." Syaoran said as he jumped up from his chair and followed his boss into his office. "Hey Jim." He smiled then glared at the women. "Hello Gwen, Meiling."

The women glared back as Jim smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to see ya Syaoran. I was just going over some things with these ladies here. Care to join us?"

"I don't think we should bother dear Syaoran here, what if the Li-clan hunts us down?" Gwen, the one with the short brown hair, said mockingly.  

"No, you wouldn't be bothering me. See watch, I'll sit down and nothing will happen to me." Syaoran sat down in a chair and then the chair broke, crashing Syaoran to the ground and making the girls laugh hysterically at him. He stood up quickly. "Ok other then that."

"Ok well we were just going over some things for the banquet and the new deal we have with a major diamond company. These two wonderful ladies have volunteered to advertise it." Jim said, stifling a laugh at Syaoran.

"No! Let me do it! I mean, coming form a women's point of view is overused. Having a man talk about it TO a women is different and uncommon. I mean, a woman doesn't want a woman telling her that diamonds are in this season, they already know that. Guys make it simple like, pleasure her in a gift that will make her fall in love with you all over again, and it also seems like a promise from a guy to a woman." Syaoran said dramatically.

"You have a good point Syaoran but I already gave the deal to these ladies, maybe next time though. Ok so ladies we're on for tonight at 8:00 at that new restaurant downtown?" Jim said, putting some papers away.

 "You bet." They said in unison, smirking at Syaoran who walked out of the office with his own little plan.

**Downstairs.................**

"Ok Sakura, you have to find someone to go out with so I was thinking................oh hello Jim. What a wonderful surprise! I haven't seen much of you lately." Lin said as she saw Jim, Syaoran's boss (AN: Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that was I?) walk up to them with two ladies following him.

"Lin! So good to see you. This is Gwen and Meiling. They're in charge of the new deal I got with the major diamond company." Jim said, introducing the ladies.

"Nice to meet you." Lin said as they all, Sakura, Tomoyo and Lin shook their hands with Meiling and Gwen. "And this is Tomoyo and Sakura, my How-To girl." Lin said proudly.

"Oh, I read your article every month. What are you working on now?" Meiling said excitedly.

"Well............." 

But Lin interrupted. "How-To Get Dumped In 10 Days. See, she finds a random guy, dates him and does everything a girl shouldn't do in a relationship, and then she gets dumped within 10 days. And if she gets dumped in 10 days then I'll let her write about anything she wants." 

"What an excellent idea!" Gwen exclaimed. "So you'll just find a guy at a bar or something?"

"Yeah, I wasn't really going to find a homeless guy from the streets and date him." Sakura laughed.

"Well it was very nice meeting you ladies, but we have to run. See you later hopefully." Jim said to all three, then pointedly to Lin who blushed.

**Later that night at  _Rhapsody_..............**

"Ok so you're just going to walk in here and then just pick a guy?" Janet said as her, Tomoyo and Sakura walked into the new downtown bar, Rhapsody.

"Well, basically yeah." Sakura said looking around. 

"And the prowl begins." Tomoyo joked, earning a playful smack from Sakura.

"Ok, I'm going for that guy over there sitting at the bar. The one beside the guy in the blue shirt." Sakura said as she walked away towards the guy she had pointed out. "Hi." She said to the man, flashing her trademark smile.

The man looked at her and smiled too. "Hey, I'm David. And you are........."

"Sakura Kinomoto." She replied back sitting down on the barstool beside him. 

After a couple of minutes of talking Sakura made her way back over to Janet and Tomoyo and sighed. "Married for two years."

"Oh Sakura, someone as good looking as you will find a guy in no time ok?" Janet said hugging Sakura's shoulders.

**On the other side of the bar..............**

"Syaoran, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Jim said as him, Gwen and Meiling made their way over to him.

"Neither did I, but I decided to treat myself tonight." Syaoran smiled.

"Oh my Gwen did he just smile? We should've brought a camera." Meiling said sarcastically. 

"Oh, this is me laughing......ha ha. And this is me punching you in the face." Syaoran said angrily, taking a step towards Meiling. He decided she wasn't worth his time so he sat down.

"Syaoran, why do you want to advertise for this company anyways?" Jim said as he sat down beside him.

"For the experience." Syaoran said simply. "And it's a lot easier then sports accessories. You can't really say to a football player, frost yourself with  padding. But you can say to a woman, frost yourself with diamonds." 

"We're talking about diamonds Li, not cupcakes." Gwen said laughing.

"Yes I know that, but you wouldn't want a cupcake without the icing. You could have it, but frosting makes it more special. And you could have a woman without diamonds, but diamonds make a woman look more beautiful, more special. Do you see what I mean?" Syaoran said, knowing he made a good argument.

"Tell you what Syaoran. You can have this deal since you're so passionate about this." Meiling said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Syaoran smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I knew you'd fall in love with me." 

"I fell in love with your idea not you. But since you brought it up........you can have the deal only if you make someone fall in love with you in let's say, 10 days."

"Well that'll be easy. I already have a list of people who want to get with me." Syaoran said smiling.

"But the thing is you have to get someone to fall in love with you that doesn't know you. Someone of our choice." She said pointing to herself and Gwen.

Syaoran turned around. "Ok then, who's the lucky girl?"

Meiling looked around and pointed to a huge woman. "What about her?" 

"Oh come on, at least give me someone good." Syaoran said in disgust.

"Fine." Meiling said looking around. Then she smiled evilly. "Her, in the pink outfit over there. See her Syaoran?" 

Syaoran looked to where Meiling was pointing and he almost fell out of his chair. "That I can work with. Excuse me everyone." He said as he strode away.

Meiling said to Gwen. "Do you recognize that girl?" 

Gwen nodded and smiled evilly.

**Back with Sakura.............******

"Sakura, don't look now but there's a guy coming your way. We'll leave you alone." Janet said excitedly as she pulled Tomoyo away.

"Hoe?" She turned around to meet the gaze of a brown haired, amber eyed man. She smiled brightly. "Hi." 

'Whoa, great smile. This is going to be easy.' He thought to himself. "Hi." He held out his hand. "Syaoran Li."

Sakura shook his hand. "Sakura Kinomoto." She told him. 'Whoa, this is going to be easier then I thought.'

"Are you famous because I swear I saw your name somewhere." Syaoran said, letting go of Sakura's hand.

Sakura smiled faintly. "That's a pick-up line I've never heard before."

"No seriously. A magazine I think, my ex was reading it and she made me read the How-To article. It was about How-To tell your boyfriend you don't care about him anymore." Syaoran said, thinking back.

"Oh, yeah I do write that. Sorry I thought that was a pick-up line." Sakura said feeling really embarrassed.  

Syaoran laughed a bit.  "It's ok. I guess I have that effect on people." He said half smiling at Sakura who smiled back. He looked back at Meiling and Gwen and then back at Sakura. "Can I buy you a drink? You finished that one already and you've tried to drink from it a couple of times?" 

Sakura looked at her friends quickly winking and smiled at Syaoran. "Yeah thanks. I had hoped you hadn't noticed me doing that." She laughed at herself, with Syaoran joining in.

"How can I not notice someone as beautiful as you?" Syaoran said mysteriously smiling at her. 

Sakura felt her face turning a bit pink. She looked around to break the awkward silence. "You want to sit in the lounge?"

"Sure." Syaoran said. He took Sakura by the hand and led her into the lounge part of the bar. hey sat down across form each other. "So, you didn't come alone did you?"

"Oh no. I came here with a couple of my friends. They work at the magazine too." Sakura replied smiling.

"I'd be afraid if you came here all alone. A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be by herself." Syaoran said as he took another sip of his drink.

Sakura felt her face turn into a full blown blush. "You didn't come here alone did you?"

"Oh I came alone. I was just meeting up with some....friends, but they left early. I was about to leave too but then I saw you and I had to talk to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry for keeping you." Sakura said. She felt bad for not letting him go home.

"It's ok. Actually, would you care to join me?" Syaoran said, standing up and offering his hand to Sakura.

Sakura smiled even more. "I'd love too. Let me just grab my coat and I'll meet you by the door." She walked over to Janet and Tomoyo  and smiled. "I'm going back to his place. See you tomorrow at work guys." 

Janet and Tomoyo looked at each other then to Sakura, smiling.  

Sakura walked over to Syaoran. "I'm ready." 

Syaoran smiled and waved to Meiling and Gwen and held the door open for Sakura, walking behind her.

**Syaoran's apartment................**

Syaoran led Sakura into his apartment and hung up her coat.

Sakura looked around the very neat and clean room. "Nice place."

"Thanks. You want something to drink?" Syaoran said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes please." Sakura answered as she looked at pictures in frames. She put her purse on a dresser and then sat down on the bed in Syaoran's room. (An: Which by the way is connected to the front room so she didn't go down a hall to get there and she wasn't intruding) 

Syaoran walked in and handed Sakura a beer. And sat down on a chair across from the bed Sakura was sitting on.

There was an awkward silence between the two and then Sakura patted the spot beside her, hinting to Syaoran to sit beside her.

Syaoran did the same thing and patted the spot on the chair next to him (AN: actually it's more like a bench but I'll just call it a sofa ok?)

But Sakura insisted and patted the bed a bit harder. Syaoran laughed mentally and patted the sofa again.

Sakura sighed and got up. "Ok, you win." She walked over at sat down beside Syaoran and took a drink of her beer, as did Syaoran. After a couple minutes Sakura finished her beer, and then put her arms around Syaoran's neck and kissed him full on the lips.

Syaoran was completely caught off guard and kissed back, not knowing what else to do and definitely not disliking the kiss. But he broke away suddenly because he was running out of breath. "Maybe we're moving too fast."

Sakura looked at him, breathing heavily. "You're right." She stood up reluctantly and walked away.

Syaoran stood up too and not knowing what he was doing he put his arms around Sakura and pushed her onto the bed and kissed her hungrily.  

Sakura kissed back until she came to her senses and she broke the kiss. "You're right, this is too fast."

Syaoran got off of Sakura. "Yeah, sorry." 

Sakura got up and looked around. "Well I better go." She said and she put on her coat and walked out the door, waving to Syaoran on the way. She got down to the awaiting cab that Syaoran had called as she left and turned around as she heard her name being called.

Syaoran was looking out of his window and he waved at her. "Goodnight Sakura." He called out as he thought to himself, 'You are already falling in love with me.'

Sakura blew a kiss back to him and smiled sweetly while muttering to herself. 'I am going to make your life a living hell-hole.' Then she got into the cab and it drove off.

Syaoran closed his window and looked at his dresser. There sitting on top of it was a women's purse.

**AN: Ok guys, how was my first chapter? I know I haven't done anything on my other stories but hey, I have no sense of priorities. Loved it, hated it, tell me all your thought in a review/flame. **  


	2. Day 1

**AN: Ahhh!!! I haven't updated any of my stories in SUCH a long time! I've kinda, not really forgotten about my stories, just kinda not cared. I'm actually in the middle of typing up another story I had written out and that in itself is A LOT of work. So yeah, sorry about not updating in almost a year. So yeah, here's chapter two of:**

****

**I'm Gonna Make You Love/Hate Me**

**Story Summary:** I just saw the movie How to lose a guy in 10 days so I'm making a spoof of it. If it's really close and you think that I took exact parts out of the movie, then I have a reason for it. Sakura Kinomoto is a writer for a women's magazine, she writes the 'How To' column. Syaoran Li works in the advertising business to the dismay of his family.Sakura has been running out of ideas for her column because she wants to write about things she cares about like the environment and politics, so using the break-up of her friend Tomoyo, she plans to write a How To on how to lose a guy in 10 days. She'll go out with a guy and do everything that girls shouldn't do in a relationship and she should be dumped in 10 days. On the other hand, Syaoran is advertising for sports accessories and he wants to work on jewellery. But two of his co-workers are already working on it. So he's given a bet, to make a girl fall in love with him in 10 days.

**Chapter Summary:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie How to lose a guy in 10 days or the anime CCS by CLAMP. I do own the idea to mix the two and some of the plot. So please don't sue me, I have no money.

**I'm Gonna Make you Love/Hate Me**

****

**Chapter 2 ~ Day 1**

"So this is it?" Bob asked, pointing to a black, women's purse.

"Yes. Yes it is." Syaoran answered, sitting down in his leather chair and he leaned forward to examine the bag.

Takashi reached a hand forward to grab the bag but Syaoran slapped the outstretched hand. "What was that for?"

"Are you actually going to look in the bag?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.

Takashi rubbed his hand. "No." He glanced at Bob and Syaoran and noticed that both of them were staring at him with raised eyebrows. "Ok yes."

Bob rolled his eyes and quickly pushed the purse off of Syaoran's desk. "Oops." When Syaoran glared at him he shrugged. "My hand slipped."

All three men went around to the other side of the desk and looked at the spilled contents of the purse that lay scattered on the office floor.

Takashi and Bob poked at the items that had fallen onto the floor and Syaoran pulled out an envelope that was sticking out of the purse and he sat back down in his chair, starting to open the envelope.

"Now who's the one that's going through her bag?" Takashi said, rolling his eyes.

Syaoran merely smiled, seeing what had been in the envelope. "Gentlemen, I think I'm going to a soccer game." He said, holding up the tickets so his two friends could see. He put them behind his back when Bob and Takashi reached for them.

He reached for his phone and dialled Sakura's number with a smile on his face. "Let's see how much she really wants her purse back."

**Meanwhile...**

Janet shook her head. "I can't believe you left your purse there." She said, sitting down beside Sakura who was sitting in her little cubicle.

"I said I didn't mean to." Sakura said innocently, which earned her a slap from Tomoyo. "Hey!"

"You so meant to leave it there." Her friend answered with a laugh.

Sakura shrugged. 'Yeah well, I needed to guarantee a next day conversation."

Janet and Tomoyo both started to laugh as the phone started to ring, making all three girls jump and laugh even more.

Sakura picked up her phone. "Kinomoto Sakura."

"I was just calling to report a missing purse."

Sakura smiled and pointed to the phone and mouthed that it was the guy from last night. "Well hello there, I had a feeling you'd be calling me."

Syaoran smiled. "So you're a great writer and a psychic, impressive." He held up the tickets so he could see them better. "You know what's interesting? I have this beautiful black purse here, sitting all alone on my desk."

"Well I'm glad you have a good taste in purses Syaoran." She laughed.

"No, the purse is yours. I have the good taste in women."

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile and flashed Janet and Tomoyo a thumbs up. "What are you saying?"

Syaoran held up the two soccer tickets and looked at them. "Well, I've found a beautiful women who is a fellow soccer fan."

"Oh, so you found the soccer tickets. Have you been snooping through my purse?" Sakura held a finger to her lips, telling her friends to stay quiet.

"No no no, your purse was open and it fell off my desk and some stuff fell out. And I saw the tickets...."

"Which I could have sworn were in a white envelope." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran smiled. "Well, that may be, but we'll never know. So I'll see you at seven?"

"Sorry, I'm going to that game with someone else." Sakura held up a hand when she saw that her friends were going to hit her.

"Not anymore. Meet me at the west side entrance." There was a short pause. "Please?"

"Well, they were really hoping to see this game." Sakura said, as if she were debating the matter in her head.

"Oh come on, I'm making puppy eyes to the phone. I never do that."

Sakura laughed. "Alright, you talked me into it. West entrance at seven o'clock sharp."

"See you then." Syaoran smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye bye." Syaoran said and then hung up the phone. He turned to Bob and Takashi with a smile. "And that my good men, is how it's done."

Sakura hung up the phone and gave her friends a smug look. "And that's how it's done."

Janet shook her head. "I have to hand it to you Kinomoto, this is going pretty good."

Sakura barely got any words out of her mouth when Lin suddenly popped into Sakura's cubicle. "Hello ladies! Who was that on the phone?"

"Syaoran, I accidentally left my purse at his apartment last night." Sakura smiled innocently.

"Well you better be seeing him again." Lin said sternly before giving the women a warm smiled and walking away quickly.

**Later that night....**

"I can't believe he let that goal get in! I mean, when the ball's coming at you to your left, you don't run away from the ball!" Sakura yelled with a smiled as Syaoran laughed.

"I can't believe I bet on that team to win." Syaoran said, still laughing.

"They can still win." Sakura pointed out.

Syaoran shrugged as the game continued.

Pretty soon, the team that Syaoran had bet on started to win. Much to Sakura's delight as she formed a plan in her head. The last goal was made and Syaoran's team won.

"Yes! Yes! I can't believe they won!" Syaoran yelled, jumping up and down in his seat.

Sakura was cheering and she looked over at Syaoran. "Hey, can I see your bet tab?"

Syaoran handed her the piece of paper absently. "Be careful with it, I need to collect my money with it. I won almost a hundred dollars." He said as he gave high-fives random people around him.

Sakura smiled as she looked at the ticket and she ripped it in half. "Oh no..." She looked over at Syaoran with a very upset look on her face. "Syaoran...."

Syaoran looked down at her and then saw the ripped paper. "What...what happened?!" He asked, clearly in shock.

"The person beside me tried to get the paper but I wouldn't let him have it. It ripped and he ran away." Sakura said, almost in tears. "I'm so sorry Syaoran."

Syaoran took the now two pieces of paper and nodded. "It's ok. Thanks for not letting him get it though."

Sakura nodded and looked at the ground.

He looked at her and saw she was really upset and he looked around. "Hey you want a drink before you go?"

Sakura looked back up at Syaoran with a huge smile on her face as if nothing was wrong. "Ok."

After getting a drink, Syaoran walked Sakura to the road to catch a taxi. "Again I'm really sorry about the ticket." She said as a taxi drove up.

"Oh it's alright, I've won more money anyways. It was no big loss."

Sakura smiled. "Alright. I had fun tonight."

"Me too."

Sakura got into the taxi. "Good night."

Syaoran waved as the taxi pulled away. He turned around to go to his motorcycle when he saw some people who had won some money, betting on the game. He mentally cursed at himself and he kept on walking.

**AN: So what did you guys think? Yeah, I know it was really short, but I don't care. I thought I'd do each chapter by the number of days that the story goes through. Well, tell me what you guys think. Flame me if you want, I appreciate criticism. Bye for now!******


End file.
